Braking a rotating component, such as a vehicle wheel, can generate heat. Some known systems convert heat into electrical energy using thermoelectric generators. Incorporating thermoelectric generators into braking systems can be challenging. Exposure to harsh ambient conditions common within braking systems can, for example, damage the thermoelectric generators or interfere with operation of the thermoelectric generators.